


Guilty Pleasure

by Atsvie



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, fuzzy handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ada's love for the occult influences her tastes in interesting ways, and an exasperated Vincent is forced to buy his girlfriend purple, fuzzy handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

Of all things to be dangling precariously in front of his face, it was fuzzy and hued a sweet lilac. Metal gleamed with a clink when the delicate fingers clenching the chain shook them for emphasis. Mismatched eyes narrowed on the horridly curious object before switching to his girlfriend.

"Ada, put those back," he was slightly exasperated, running a hand through golden blonde waves, "We don't need _handcuffs._ "

The girl whined, and stubbornly stood her ground in such a way that one could uproot an oak tree before tearing the constraints out of her hands. "Come on, please? It'd be really fun!" The amount of glee to her tone made him believe otherwise.

To put it simply, Vincent Nightray was dating an occult sadist by the name of Ada Vessalius.

It had been a joke, a game even. The kindhearted girl with the easily exploitable expression and happened to be the little sister of the one and only Oz Vessalius, also known as the arrogant pest extraordinaire that his older brother was fawning over. She had been the weak link to Oz, so that Vincent could shred any possibility of his older brother getting hurt by that the pompous idiot. Unfortunately, he hadn't accounted for the outliers that came in the form of Ada's antics.

Easily wooed and strung along, Ada fit into the Nightray's plans wonderfully. The innocence tracing every delicate feature only encouraged him; there was no way that she would ever understand the degree that he had used her. All it took was an invitation to a football game and he found himself with the girl wrapped around his finger.

Or so he thought.

"Vincent, seriously, you don't even _know_ what I want to do with these," Ada grinned as her words made her boyfriend of a year and a half blanch. She dangled the handcuffs next to her face with a slight bite of her lip, " _Please_...Vincent?" And _Lord_ , where had this girl learned to make her voice so sultry while her expression looked absolutely oblivious of any erotic intent?

No, Ada Vessalius was _evil._ She was a temptress hiding under the guise of a sweet girl. And they both knew who was truly trapped under an uncanny spell she may or may not have found in some obscure black magic book.

Within the second month of dating her, Vincent had become to notice strange details about the cheerful girl. Although ditzy, she was beginning to show remarkable signs of wit and intuitive skills. It was beyond her inhuman cooking and cute favors that he found himself surprisingly enjoying, no, Ada was shockingly intelligent when it came to the matters of their families and politics.

But what was most shocking was her room. When she had warned him, and pleaded for him _not_ to run away, he snorted and prepared himself for unicorns and frills. The blonde had most definitely not expected lavish blacks and skulls with candles eerily adorning every corner of the room. His eyes caught what looked to be voodoo dolls before he turned to her with evident shock.

"I like the occult," she had explained sheepishly, before skipping into the depths of her furnished cave to introduce him to all of her plush monsters.

He had been able to handle it after some adjusting. And it soon became endearing as their relationship grew into something sincere. Eventually, he had kept an eye out for the seventy-five cent machines at cheesy restaurants that dispensed the cute toy voodoo dolls she had come to collect. However, she had managed to surprise him when he found out it wasn't just her hobby that was leaning towards the dark side.

Ada Vessalius had a strange kink for bondage and sadism.

After so many months, he had learned to incorporate his girlfriend's odd taste into their sex life. But after so many ties torn from being abused as makeshift bondage instruments, the bizarre girl had taken an unexpected turn that afternoon in the mall, and into a store Vincent had never been in before.

It was riddled with sex toys and untasteful merchandise. Sex and drugs practically oozed from the walls of the incredibly sketchy store. It almost scared him how she seemed to know her way towards the back of the store where there were frightening toys of bright colors. Vincent felt his face heating up the longer they stayed there.

Ada was most definitely the most devious woman he had ever met. And that was how he found himself buying fuzzy handcuffs from a bored woman with too many piercings and tattoos, giggling girlfriend eccentrically by his side.

The cheap plastic bag was handed directly to Ada, leaving no question as to what was going on between the couple. It was obvious who wanted the toy, and Vincent could only smile weakly as he felt her fingers tangle into his. Her other hand swung the bag around happily, leaving the impression there was something far more innocent-like stuffed animals or candy, not sex toys. Only Ada.

"Are you happy now?" Vincent asked as they emerged from the dark store and into the crowds of people. He was rewarded with a happy squeal and a kiss on the cheek. And to be honest, making Ada happy had become somewhat of a guilty pleasure for him. Despite his original bad intent, it had morphed unexpectedly into an entirely different bond. Her smiles, her laugh, and the unconditional love had wrapped around him and sung him into a feeling he was convinced didn't exist.

The couple had taken a seat in the food court, immersed in greasy smells and chatter. The wooden chair was slightly sticky, and Vincent shifted uncomfortably while the blonde girl emptied the contents of her shopping trip onto the table for all to see. Normally, he wouldn't care that Ada was inspecting the size of the handcuffs to his wrists by example in public. He wore an amused expression, somewhat gloating at the looks he would receive. Why yes, he did have a beautiful girlfriend that wanted him tied to her bed. What was to be ashamed of?

Except when his older brother happened to be across the food court, flirting hopelessly with Vincent's _girlfriend's_ older brother. Pleasepleaseplease don't look over and Ada seriously, take them off because Gil is-oh shit. And fuck Vincent's life as he stared back into the eyes of a surprised Gilbert. The only thing worse than being seen playing with sexual fuzzy handcuffs by his older brother was for Ada's over protective brother to see. Quickly, he shoved his hands under the table, concealing purple from view.

Ada giggled, glancing over where Vincent had been staring before panicking, "I won't let him kill you, it was my idea."

She wasn't even phased.

"Ada, Oz would kill me regardless," he stated dryly, fiddling with the lock under the table. Of course she had to get the only pair without the safety unlock. "And now Gilbert is going to tell him. And we'll both die. And you'll never be able to use your handcuffs."

She feigned a hurt expression, reaching under the table clumsily to try and shove the key at his wrists in the most discrete manner she knew how to. "Gil wouldn't say anything," she commented with amusement light in her bell like voice, "He wouldn't mess up the chance to fuck Oz."

Vincent stared at her, trying to register if she _really_ just said that. The lock came apart with a click, and the handcuffs were gently placed into her purse with a small smile.

"Oz needs to stop playing with them," she hummed, reaching across the table to amuse herself with her boyfriend's fingers. They were so much larger than hers, and there was something childlike about her fascination with his hands. She glanced back at the their brothers, who were now chattering with a tiny black haired girl, "They're really cute together. Oz knows what he wants, so I don't get why he's taking so long. We could even go on a double date!"

Vincent, now recovering from the initial scare of fuzzy purple handcuffs, then scowled a little. If Oz's tastes were anything similar to his little sister's, then Vincent was content with never needing to be exposed to both of them in a dating situation. Ever. Ada was enough to handle on her own.

"Let's just go back to my house," the Nightray suggested, getting out of his chair at the moment he saw Oz and Gil with expressions implying they would start coming their way, "We could try those out, hm, beautiful?" His tone was charming as eyes flickered to make sure their brothers hadn't gotten up yet. Being seductive wasn't hard for him, especially as a melting Ada happily took his hand and started out of the foodcourt with him. Although happy he was away from that potential drama, Vincent couldn't deny that he was looking forward to seeing gorgeous Ada handcuffed to his headboard.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling her head lying against him as they walked. Oh yes, it would definitely be worth the trouble.

"I figured you'd like the fuzzy ones," she started, her voice clearly excited, "I know how much you tend to squirm, so these shouldn't leave nasty marks on your wrists."

Or not. Again.

Sighing, he chuckled softly and nodded. Really, what was he to do with her? And with all her exasperating antics, he found them all too terribly endearing. Perhaps being the one chained up wasn't so bad, after all, it called for a dominating Ada, and suddenly, Vincent found himself quite alright with that.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers and whispered, "I love you." There was a slight laughed to his voice, and Ada pouted without knowledge as to why he was laughing. Cutely, she continued to pout and mumbled that she did indeed love him too.

Purple, fuzzy, handcuffs clattered in the bag at her waist as they walked towards his car. He attempted to make a suave comment on how sexy she would look in them, and was met with a roll of viridian eyes and a detailed description of how he would be bound up. At the end of the night, after an awkward discussion with Gilbert and skin on his wrists a bright red, Vincent decided that he regretted nothing.


End file.
